Gallery
by Tunarh
Summary: ZC:AU. To date a player is one thing, but to love another guy while at it is another. Cameron Morgan might be the world's best spy, but that doesn't meant that she makes the best decisions. Can Zach change that? Song: Gallery; Mario Vasquez. OOC.


**LLC. Ok I admit it. I have an addiction for song-fics and breakup stories…kinda. Eck. Don't kill me. It came as a sudden inspiration from…I have no idea where. **

**-Zammie-ness is expected. So…don't fret. **

**~Tunarh**

_Gallery_

My eyes darted back and forth, between the one girl my heart yearned for and her…_lover. _I stared at him in disgust. I've seen him treat girls like they were pieces of chewing gum. When he wasn't satisfied anymore, or had found another soul to mess with, he threw the last girl he had been dating away.

_God broke the mould,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your lungs close  
Making you never want to breathe again_

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, ruffling it even more than it really was. A lot of girls were eyeing me, but the only one I paid attention to, was the one already taken. I gripped the glass in my hand, until the pressure caused the glass to crack. I quickly set it down on the table, and sat back in a chair. Damn dinner parties that the CIA was so fond of.

_Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shortie_

"Zach, man." My best friend, Grant walked up to me. Bex was on the other side of the room, eyeing him with a mischievous glint in her eye. I'm sure she'll somehow seduce him later into having sex inside a closet or something.

"Hey Grant, 'sup?" he shrugged and set his glass down, and then sitting in the seat next to mine.

"C'mon, Zach, just have fun tonight. I swear, ever since Cammie started going out with the Mitch dude, you've been acting like it's the end of the world or something. She's chosen him. Get over her and live your life, dude." I rolled my eyes. Grant had given me the same speech every month. And, ironically, I only got to see Cammie once a month.

"I can't."

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,_

_When you know that dude_

_Has a whole wall of 'em just like you?_

Grant sighed and got up. "If you change your mind or something…I'll be at our table." I nodded and he walked away, which let me return to staring at Cammie. She was beautiful…in a way that others might call plain. Her figure was perfect, curved in all the right places, and her smile was exotic. It lit up her whole face and it made her seem like a goddess. Don't mistake her for Bex. In my eyes, she was way more beautiful.

I see why that Mitch guy decided to grab her for himself. I sighed again and grabbed another glass from a passing waiter. Drowning it in about 5 seconds, I set the glass on the table next to the other one and made my way over to Cammie who was standing by herself, her boyfriend nowhere in sight.

"Hey Cam." I said, my eyes staring into the depths of her deep blues.

"Zach." She said, surprised. "How's it going?"

I'd shrugged, "Not much. Seems like you're feeling the same too." I said, gesturing to the empty space around her.

"Yeah. Kinda." I laughed and she stared at me, looking like she'd just realised something about me she'd never seen before. About time.

"Where's…Mitch?" I asked, looking around the room. The guy was nowhere in sight.

_And girl you're just way too fine  
gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
don't be just another dime  
because_

She'd shrugged. Man, shrugging was contagious. "He said he needed to go to the bathroom or something." She said, trying to look truthful. Lie. She knew where he was. And that included fucking some bitch in a janitor's room.

"Yeah… sure he is." I muttered under my breath. Obviously, due to her spy skills, she heard me, and her head snapped up.

"What was that?" she demanded. I shrugged.

"Why do you still stay with him?" I whispered. Her face held an expression of absolute shock.

"I love him." A simple answer. I was vouching for something more complicated than that.

"But does he love you?"

"Of course he does!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he said 'I love you' right after we…" she trailed off, uncomfortable.

"You…did it? With him?" she nodded, biting her bottom lip. Somewhere in my chest, I heard my heart breaking.

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery_

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. You didn't know."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again. When I looked up, I caught her staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, ducking her head to hide her embarrassment. I tilted her chin up, forcing her to look in my eyes.

"What?" I asked again. She rolled her eyes, and spoke in no more than a whisper.

"I just think you look hot like that." I smiled and let go as she looked down again. Smirking, I grabbed her hand and led her outside toward the balcony. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, dropping my hand like she was electrocuted. I smirked and grabbed her hand again, leading her towards a bench overlooking the city lights.

She looked up at me, I looked down at her. This was one of those picture-perfect moments, where nothing in the world matters but the other. I leaned closer and closer…until our lips were touching.

_She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
_

The fiery passion inside me began to build up on me, as our lips moved in sync, her hands trailing through my hair, pulling at the strands. I gripped her waist tighter and tighter, wanting her to come closer to me.

We gasped as we broke apart. The kiss? It was truly amazing.

"Wow." That was the only word I had to hear coming from her mouth.

"Yeah."

"Do you…like me?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Well, why wouldn't I, Gallagher girl?" I smirked and she frowned.

"I'm nothing interesting. Unlike all of the other girls you've been out with." I rolled my eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're more interesting than all of them put together." I whispered into her ear. She turned her head and looked into my eyes. I have to admit. They were a spectacular green colour.

_She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you_

I pressed my lips to hers once more, and walked away. Back to the party. Mitch couldn't know about this. But someday… I guarantee it to myself…Cammie will be mine.

_You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
can't appreciate your beauty  
don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like I do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know_

I didn't look back at Cammie as I walked back through those double doors. Well, at least I knew something I didn't before…

Cammie liked me. As in, really like. Not that fake shit she's pulling with that Mitch guy. I smirked and walked over to Grant.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

I shrugged. "I can't imagine why." Actually. I can.

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery_


End file.
